


Trick or Tricks?

by UchihaHaru



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 07:31:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18048245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UchihaHaru/pseuds/UchihaHaru





	Trick or Tricks?

德拉科走进酒吧，在惯常的位置坐下，点了一杯金酒。酒保是个眼角有泪痣的俊俏男人，将酒递给德拉科时眨了眨眼睛。“你今天看起来很棒。”

“谢谢，”德拉科得意地喝了口酒，嘴唇抿在杯沿上坏笑。“前段时间工作很忙，你知道。”

酒保心领神会地点了点头，往吧台另一侧走去，给他的搭讪者留出位置。

不一会儿就有一个人坐在了他旁边。德拉科微微偏过头观察，是一个个子高大的红发男人，还算英俊的五官挤出一个痞笑。还可以，德拉科在心里评价，然后对男人露出友好的微笑。

“介意我请你喝一杯吗？”男人问他。“我叫弗雷德。”

德拉科举了举杯子，“可是我已经有酒了。”

“你不会打算只喝一杯吧？”弗雷德坏笑。这种表情本来很容易惹恼人，但不知为何在他脸上就显得理所当然起来。德拉科装作生气地撅了撅嘴，“那么，随便你。”

弗雷德叫了两威士忌，将其中一个杯子贴着桌面向他滑过来，漂浮在酒面的冰块相撞发出清脆的响声。“你的名字？”

“德拉科。”

“哦，小龙。（Baby Dragon）”

“你真的打算惹恼我？”德拉科脸窘得通红——这确实是他父母对他年幼时的昵称。

弗雷德大笑，拍了拍他的肩膀。德拉科本该立刻打发他走开的，他完全不是他的菜，情商低、自来熟、无礼。可和他坐一块儿却让人没由来的心情愉快，哪怕他一直拿德拉科打趣。

“你就没有一两个不愿意想起的儿时昵称？”德拉科挥开肩上的手，喝他的威士忌。他知道男人们喜欢看他喝酒的样子，酒液从饱满的唇间流进去，精巧的喉结随之滚动。他能感觉到弗雷德的目光直勾勾钉在自己的脖子上，悄悄勾起了嘴角。

“没有，我家的兄弟姐妹太多了，起不过来。”过了一会儿，弗雷德才回答。

“有多少？”他好奇地问。他是独生子，跟亲戚走得也不近，从来没体会过有兄弟的感觉，更别提一大家子小孩了。

“超乎你想象的多。”弗雷德含糊其辞，也灌了一口酒。“抱歉，我去下洗手间。”

德拉科点点头，在弗雷德离开座位时窃笑。希望这可怜家伙不是要去临时“解决”一下。

不过让他失望的是弗雷德很快就回来了，似乎真的只是去上个厕所。他随手拨了拨红色的半长卷发，毫无征兆地切入正题：“希望你今天晚上没有别的约会？”

德拉科坐直身子，向弗雷德的方向转了半圈。“没有，不过——”他把一只脚踩上对方的高脚凳腿，懒洋洋地侧靠在吧台上。“你怎么知道我不是想喝一杯就回家？”

“我不怀疑，但你也可以回我家。”弗雷德的手放在了他翘起的小腿上，一寸寸往上摸着。“就在附近……你不想看看我的大家族吗？”

德拉科打了个激灵。“你的意思是我们门外随时可能有几个你的未成年的弟弟妹妹？”

弗雷德又笑了。“我的意思是照片，胡思乱想的小东西——而且我弟弟妹妹都成年了。”他向德拉科眨了下左眼，“跟你一样大。”

他觉得被冒犯了。“别乱猜我的年龄，也别把我当成你的小弟弟！”

“好的好的，”弗雷德随口应道，手已经摸到了大腿根，并在那儿轻轻掐了一下。“我们可以走了？”

德拉科的身体兴奋地战栗了一下。他从凳子上站起来，伸手在弗雷德胯下攥了一把。“当然。”

他们打打闹闹地走出了酒吧，半途就变成了互相动手动脚，弗雷德的胳膊紧紧揽着他的肩膀，弯腰在他的耳廓和颈侧落着细密的吻，德拉科则是不动声色地解开了弗雷德的衬衫——最后弗雷德忍不了似的把他推开，停在一座双层的楼房前。

“玩具店。”德拉科笑得直不起腰，“我必须说我一点都不意外。”

“你就不怕这里还经营一些让你爽上天的成人玩具？”弗雷德掏出钥匙开门，“那么，欢迎光临韦斯莱成人小屋——”

德拉科一把把弗雷德推进了门按在墙上，踮起脚趴在胸口舔吻他的脖子。弗雷德被压着闷闷地笑，伸长手臂把门带上了，立刻收回来把急不可耐的金发男孩圈在怀里，双手沿着腰线下滑，拖住他的两瓣屁股。他在浑圆的软肉上拍了两下，要求道：“跳上来。”

德拉科没过多犹豫就跳起来，双腿紧紧勾住他的腰，胳膊环上脖子，整个人挂在了弗雷德身上。他们热烈地接吻，弗雷德故意不张开嘴，含着德拉科唇上饱满的凸起慢慢磨蹭，逗得心急的男孩发出懊恼的抱怨。他忍不住在德拉科额头上亲了亲，夸道：“你真可爱。”

“别说我可爱——哦！”德拉科惊呼着收紧了手臂，弗雷德抱着他离开了墙边，开始向楼上走去。上楼的过程他报复似的在弗雷德脸上乱啃，仗着对方没法行动肆意妄为。等到终于走进房间，弗雷德把他摔在床上，凶猛地压上来，捏住他的下巴。

“小野猫，嗯？”他坏笑着说道，俯身吻了下来。这是个比起之前的调情侵略性强多了的吻，德拉科被迫张着嘴承受另一条舌头的长驱直入，裤子里的阴茎早就硬得不行，被他隔着布料粗鲁地抚慰着。弗雷德的手帮他解着拉链，沿着弄湿的地方转了几圈，把最后一层阻碍也拉下来，握着弹出来的性器上下撸了几把。德拉科被弄得浑身发烫，下意识挺着胯，嘴里迷乱地叫着，没多久就被弄出来了一次。

“真快。”弗雷德笑道，不顾他的抗议塞了根手指进去。他什么时候开了润滑剂？德拉科躺在床上任那根手指变着方向开发自己，扭动着把裤子全部踢掉，总算缓解了全身的燥热，舒服地哼哼起来。弗雷德草草做好扩张，扶着滚烫的阴茎顶了进去。

“嘿甜心，半途把我抛下去和别人搞上是不是有点过分？”

门边突然响起的声音把德拉科的呻吟硬生生憋回了嗓子里。他扭头去看，惊愕地看到另一个弗雷德靠在门框，兴致勃勃地看着他们。

“什么？——哈啊！等等、啊！”弗雷德突然加快了速度，用力地顶着他的敏感点，叫他没办法说出完整的句子。门边的那个走了过来，坐到床沿摸着他的脸颊。“嗨乔治。”

“嗨弗雷德。”操着他的那个熟络地回道。

“什么乔治？你们到底——嗯嗯……”

“我在酒吧给你点了杯酒，然后我去上厕所。然后你就和我兄弟搞上了。”

“我在酒吧和你搭讪，你和我回家了。”

两人先后解释道。德拉科的头痛起来，大脑疯狂运转试图理解目前的状况。“所以你们是双胞胎？在同一天试图约同一个人？”

“显而易见。并且你甩下了我。”弗雷德说道。

“你怎么能甩了弗雷德呢？他可是世界上仅次于我的帅哥。”乔治一边干他一边煽风点火，仿佛故意不给他解释的机会。德拉科被操得大脑一片混乱，被迫再次沉溺于性事当中，没注意到另一只手加入了抚摸他身体的行列。

“你可不能指望我会这么算了。”弗雷德说。

“我也显然不会就这样让出来。”乔治说。

双胞胎对视一眼，达成了共识。

弗雷德在他屁股上游弋的手停在了交合的部位，硬生生塞进了一根手指。德拉科抽搐着叫了出来，意识到他想干什么，瞪圆了眼睛：“不行，不能这样——哦！”

弗雷德持续深入着，配合乔治的顶弄抽动手指，缓慢而不容抗拒地外扩。紧致的穴口被撑得发白，但似乎还能承受得住，在几番搅动下温顺地贴合着异物蠕动。他没多作犹豫地挤进了第二根。这回德拉科适应得快多了，尽管还在挣扎，声音却渐渐弱了下去，不自觉地摆动腰肢。等觉得差不多了，弗雷德把手指抽到穴口，拉开那个松软的小洞把自己顶了进去。

德拉科的身体随着他的进入逐渐涨得粉红。他的双眼紧闭，大张嘴唇发出无声的尖叫。双胞胎两人同时发出叹息，适应了片刻过于紧致的肉道，颇有默契地一进一出地操弄起来。

“哦……这真不错，弗雷德。”

“简直完美，乔治。”

“你觉得德拉科会不会想射？”

“我觉得他一定不介意等等。”

一只不知是谁的手圈住了他的性器，指肚抵住马眼，阻止了德拉科即将来临的高潮。他睁开眼睛，恢复了一丝清醒：“天啊，让我射……”

没有人理会他。他被抱到一个人的腿上，体内的两根阴茎滑到前所未有的深度，丝毫不减慢速度地向上贯穿着他。令人心慌的巨大快感浪潮般吞没了他，他仰着头放浪地呻吟着，自发迎着性器的方向往下坐，敏感点被几乎没有间隔地不断摩擦，他被撑开到极限，也承受着极限的欲望。这些快感通通堆积在没法释放的性器上，那里胀得深红，在每一次顶弄下可怜巴巴地抽搐。他不知何时已经被激得泪流满面，抽抽噎噎地哀求着。

“乖，再等等。”他面前的那个吻了吻他的嘴角，手指逗弄胸前肿胀的乳粒。后面那个啃噬着他的后颈和耳廓，给他送去一阵阵战栗。“猜猜我是哪个？猜对了就让你射。”

德拉科睁开泪水迷蒙的眼睛，从粘连的睫毛下努力分辨面前的男人。“乔治？”他试探地问。

“真遗憾，猜——错——了～乔治是我。”后面的男人愉快地说道，拇指捋了捋他的阴茎。“那就麻烦你忍忍啦。”

两人再度发起猛烈的进攻。德拉科软倒在乔治的怀里，手指揪紧了弗雷德的头发，啜泣着骂着脏话，口齿不清。

“我快了，弗雷德。”

“我也是，乔治。”

在两股灼热的液体喷洒进他体内时，他尖叫着，剧烈地射了出来。高潮来得凶猛，他眼前一片斑斓，手脚轻微地打着颤。

双胞胎之一体贴地帮他擦了擦眼泪。“那么，在这儿过夜？”

“……我要洗澡。”他无力地说。立刻有两只手穿过他的腋下把他拉起来，另外两只则是托住他的屁股，架势夸张地把他抬进浴室，放到浴缸里。弗雷德打开水龙头放水，乔治拿来了洗发露和沐浴乳。德拉科开口阻止：“等等，我可以自己……”

弗雷德强硬地把他按进水里。乔治兴致勃勃地把洗发露挤在他的脑袋上，德拉科开始质疑里面有没有让人发痒的粉之类的东西——发现他放弃了抵抗，弗雷德松开按在他肩上的手，用浴球帮他擦着身体。他有点别扭，但被细致照料仍让他有点感动，一般他的床伴连清理都懒得做。

“谢——”

“这让我想起了帮罗恩洗澡的时候。”

“哦得了吧，弗雷德。德拉科比罗恩好玩多了。”

……好的，他就知道。以后约炮一定要问问对方有没有兄弟，特别是双胞胎。不过话说回来，为什么乔治找他搭讪时都没有提自己的名字？

“混蛋，”他气得声音发颤，“你们俩联合整我？”

“有吗，乔治？”

“我不记得有，弗雷德。”


End file.
